


Gentle Creatures

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fairies, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's faith turns him into a fairy and he travels different lands waiting for Arthur's return</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Creatures

"Gentle Creatures"

* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my [TUMBLR](http://awesomedig.tumblr.com/post/130457048479/gentle-creatures-created-for-taverntales-by)


End file.
